The Gates to Heaven and Hell
by Rekua Kiitsune
Summary: Three years have passed since the death of the Demon King Mundus, and Vergil has gained the help of an archangel who commands an army of fallen angels and wishes to help him gain complete control of the power from Hell and Heaven itself. But to open the gate he needs two scarifies, both Nephilim. Dante finds out his Brother's plan, and the arch angel reveals one other secret.
1. Chapter 1

Vergil stood on the edge of a cliff, looking over the countyside, that glowed with the seeting sun. Holding his sword to his side, he closed his eyes taking in the arrving night. The wind grew picking up directing behind him. The power from it begain to go. He could feel it taking form, only it was not a demon. It was far more. Opening his eyes he turned as the wind took into the form it desired.

White feahers trimmed with gold appeared, shooting in all directions as they opened. The stranger pushed herself off the ground to stand on her feet. Dresses in a thin white skirt that tied at her hip, her top wrapping aroudn her breast to loop around her neck. Her deep gold hair framing her face. Her wings flaring out behind her.

" You are Vergil, son of Sparta." Her voice smoothas velvet.

Vergil found himself smiling. SHe had a very powerful pull. Her elegant appearance gave him an idea of what sje was. All though her wings were the main clue.

" I consdier it and honor that a beauty as you knows of me. I never realized that archangelshad much interst in half-breeds."

She smiled, taking a few steps closer to him. Her wings shimmering witht he light of the now rising moon. Reaching a hand out to him. " You and your siblings are well known to all beings of power."

Sibilings? He had another brother? As far as he nknew, their only to sons of Sparta adn Eva. Himself and his twin brother, Dante.

Dante had refused to join him in his quest of conquring the human world three years ago. He had choosen to protect it instead. What a fool his brother was. But, fromt he archangel's words he had to ask the obvious question, " My parents had another child? I have no memories of another young sibiling."

She nodded.

" Who is he?"

" The sibiling you ask of is a female."

Ah. A sister. Another being like him. This conversation was becoming more interesting. He did wonder how this much this information would benifit him. " Why have you come to me? To let me I have another family memeber?"

The archangel slide her hand down his shoulder down his arm. Her deep red eyes staying on his calm blue eyes. " You seek power. I am drain to the most powerful. I am here to help you in your quest of power."

Interestling. " How can once such as yourself help me with this mission I have set for myself?"

She stepped close to him. Closing the last few inches between them. His arm snaked around her lower back pressing her up against his chest.

" Are you seducing me, archangel?"

" As I said, I am drain to power. I can help you locate two points that are located in the very city in whihc you grew up." Her arms cicrled his neck. " these two points will help you in gaining much more power then you could have hoped for."

Vergil smiled. He liked the idea of power. He liked the idea of even more power as she spoke of it. The information was enough to make him hunger for it. Event he information of another sibling intriged him. He wondered what she would be like. More like him. Or Dante. Either way, he had to at least meet her once.

What kind of older brother would he be if he didn't check up on her?

But he had this unqiue woman infront of him, in which he grew a fast liking too. He too was drawn to power. After deafting Mundus with Dante's help he had known he was truely bornt o rule the human world. Not that thought hadn't always been in his mind. But he had been the one to make sure the rotten bastard was deafeat. Dante just did some of the heavy lifting.

" You have yet to give me you name."

"Gabrella."

" Well, Gabrella, you have been very helpful. But these two points you are talkign about, are they portals?"

She smiled. " You are a smart one. Yes, only more of a gate. One opens the gate to Hell, in which is where your father locked the power of many demons. Even himself."

His fathers power. Having the the power of Sparta would give him all he need to take control of the humans. " And the other gate?"

" You wish to seek the ultimate power of all?"

Vergil nodded.

" The other gate opens up to where I have fallen from. Heaven."

Vergil was shocked at her answer. The other gate opened to Heaven? Takign power from God. He smiled wickly. If he had the power of God he could recreate heaven into a unholy place.

" Oh Gabrella. You have given me the most important of details."

" Trust me, son of Sparta. You are the one chosen to rule. You will have the aid of any demon an any of my fallen angels you wish to comand. I will aid you in all of this. I wish you to gain power."

Vergil was more then happy to except her invation for the army. He rushed her back against the wall of rock behind them pinning her hands above her head. Placing his sword against the wall he reached and untied his hand over adn untied her skirt from her hip. Dropping the fabric tot he ground his hands sliding over her skin.

" I seem to be drawn to you as well. Your power is a very strong pull." he addmitted.

" As is yours, Vergil. That is how I know youa e chosen to rule. You take what you want. I am more then happy to give you myself. Or anythign else you need."

Vergil clamied her mouth. His tongue sinking seep inside tasing her. She was a woman a man of power could get use to at his side. Her army was perfect, fallen angels were very powerful and could easly take on a demon. He pulled back and agve her a wicked smile. He was going to enjoy taking over the human world. And his brother would either join him to survive. Or die trying to protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante sat at the computer, taping away looking at the random places demon attacks that have been taking place in Limbo City. For the threee last years he adn Kat had been toghter defeating any demon group that came along. The last group however destoyed his brand new trailer and everything inside. Kat went and got him this new laptop and some new clothes for them. The woman was very handy. He turned to see her still sleeping in the bed behind him. He gave a smile smile, he was getting so use to her being around. Before she had came and found him, he had always been a loner doing anything he wanted and when. Now, he was after his older twin brother to make sure he didn't kill every human person. As he leaned back in his chiar he felt a pair of slinder arms around his neck.

Laughing her pulled Kat into his arms settign her in his lap. His arms staying tight around her. " Well good afternoon sleepy head. Took you long enough."

She laughed." We were up till three in the morning driving back from Vegas on that lead to find Vergil. I was exhausted. Looking for him is not very easy."

No. It wasn't.

His borther had vanished three years ago. What the hell te evil bastard was doing he had do clue. What could he be doing for this damn long? Dante knew Vergil would act on his want to take over the want to take over the human race. After he had been recuited to The Order, which Vergil was the leader off at the time, Vergil had taken him on a dangerous ride. Mundus the demon king wanted revenage on them for the death of his lover Lilith, and his unborn child that she carried.

Vergil had become dark. He revealed his real plan was to mainly get Mundus out of the way so he could gain control. He wanted Dante to join him in the conquest of taking the humans under his rule.

He refused.

Kat saw his face. He was thinkign again. For three years they had been on the search for his brother to stop him, yet they hadn't found him. Dante was so focused of findign him they hadn't spent much time just for them. Even with eveything goign on they had become close. Not wanting to allow him to get upset over his brother, she leaned into him, sliding her hand up the side of his face kissing him. After Vergil had confessed that she had only been a pawn in his plan to gain control of everyonr, she had felt betrayed.

She had spent all her time with him. Believing in him. Working in the Order with him, made her beleive she had a cause to fight for. Yet, Dante fought to get her back when she had been captured by Mundus. Being with him for three years now, she had fallen for him. Only she was afraid to say she loved him. She wasn't sure how he would react.

Or even say it back.

Kissing him and fighting along side him was good enough for now. Along with all the other experiences he had shown her.

Dante kissed her back. Grabbing her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he stood up. Pressing her up against the cloest wall, kissign her harder pulling on her bottom lip. " Are you tryign to distract me from my work?"

" A small break. Besides this is your fault." she teased.

He bit her lip again. " Mine? I don't seem to be seducing myself."

Kat laughed. He was always the comedian. She kissed him again, yelping as he tore shirt open. Literally. He moved his mouth over her chin down her neck. Biting her skin, making her gasp. he loved her her react to him. For a human woman she could handle a demon.

" Being phsyic helps, demon boy." she said as he teased her skin.

" Demon boy? There is no boy with you babe." He reached down to her shorts, which he loved on her. They hugged her hips tight. Mkaing him hard all damn day long. But he had more interesing ideas at the moment Ripping her shorts from her slim sexy body.

" Stop ripping my clothes, Dante!" she yelled, she was laughign but serious about her clothes.

" Hell no." he reached down to undo his pwn pants taking himself out enough to shove all the wa inside her. He groaned at how tight adn warm she was. She was so damn hot.

He begain slamming himself against her. Her body gripping his tighter each time he moved. He took her left breast in his mouth. Biting down on her nipple as he continued to thrust hard agianst her. Makign her scream and moan.

He was so close to giving into his pleasure before she hada c hance too, only he never got a chance for either one to happen. The glass fromt he window shattered. Dante barely covered Kat in time to protect her from the sharp glass. Looking up he saw it fly away. Did that demon have wings? Actul wings?

What the hell? Could demons have wings?

Either way it had to die. He got up pulling Kat to her feet. He grabbed his jacket handing it to her to put on. She rushed putting it on and her boots. Loading her guns. She was unpreapared for the fierce kiss Dante gave her.

" I promise. I will finsh with you you once we get that thing." He gave her a wicked smile. " I am far from finshed with you." He rushed out of the room, down the lonh hall. Kat close behind him.

After the attack on his trailer that had decided to move into his parents house. It had been a good idea. No one evn clamed it or even came near it. Except demons who wnated to kill him under his brother's orders.

Which seriously pissed him off.

He grabbed his sword, shoving the door open. He stopped on the front step not beleiveing what he was seeing. " What the fuck are those?"

All through the courtyard there were winged demons. They stood as if waiting for orders. This could only end badly.

" Dante."

He turned to Kat. She pointed to the mountian of rubble on the far side of the courtyard. He looked and saw him.

Vergil.

And he wasn't alone. Compared to the corpse like demons he was seeing, she was beautiful. Gold trimmed wings, that were wrapped around his brother.

" Well damn it all. You got some new friends didn't you? And you invited them over for a plate date and forgot to tell me?" Dante said, his words dripping with sarcasim.

Vergil laughed low. " Godd to see you brother. Ah, and I see you are still her as well Kat."

Kat moved to shot him. The taste and want to shot him overrode her senses. Only Dante grabbed her around the waist pulling her to his side.

" He seems attached to her." the woman said.

Vergil nodded. If Dante royaly pissed him off, her had no doubt in his mind he would risk his own life for her. It would be easy to make him coroperate if she was threatened. " Like my army, Dante? I came ready for you."

" You should know it will than decaying demon shit to kill me."

" Who said anything about killing you?"

Dante didn't have time to ask what he meant. the wingged demons rushed into attack. He realsed Kat, swinging his sword slicing right through them. He saw Kat shooting at them. Making her way to his brother. One of the she had shot int he head moved ont he ground. It stood and opened it's mouth making a loud screeching noise. Kat sank to her knees covering her ears with her hands. Her guns landing on the ground.

Dante felt the pain in his ears as well. He saw three goign for her. Damn it. He had to get to her. He fought against the pain moving to her. Only the ones he had sliced up were moving. He felt one grab his legs pulling him to his knees. Another came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt their nails did in his skin as he moved. Damn it!

He felt something move past his face. He looked and saw the wings of one of the demons. The demons stopped as the one screamed in pain, bursting in flames.

The woman behind Vergil let go of him, standing straight. Her red eyes flared with anger. " Who killed my angel!"

" Angel? That's what those are? And here I thoguth theyre wrinkled old men."

The angels around Dante fell away into flames. But he wasn't burned. A woman landed right by Kat, picking up the knife that cut the wings of the angel. She was slim and tall. Her long dark brown hair went past her short dark green skirt. He was wonering how she landed in those heeled boots.

" You lady, have some ugly ass angels."

" You little bitch! I will-" Vergil stopped her.

" Lets go. I beleive I have fullfilled my task." They were gone.

The angels vanished as well.

The woman helped Kat to feet. " Don't worry about the rining. It will stop soon."

" Thanks. And you are?" Kat asked.

She smiled. " Yeah, I guess I kinda need to explain. That guy up there watching us isn my boyfriend, Chase." she pointed and waved at him. He waved back. " And my name is Evalynn. And I am your new best friend."

" How so?" Dante asked.

She smiled. " You just fought fallen angels and I know how to kill them."

Dante crossed his arms." Mmm then have your man pull the sniper rifle off my head. I would like to live to fight those damn things that threatned my womans life."

Evalynn nodded. " Trust me. I will help you. " she reached her hand out to him.

Dante took it. He looked into this womans eyes and felt as if he knew her. Only thing he he felt as if he was lookign at his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante sat on the couch. Across the living room table, Evalynn and her boyfriend sat on the small sofa. Kat was in their room chaning clothes. She rejoined them and sat next to Dante. He wrapped his arm around her and crossed his legs. He couldn't help but feel as if his mother was sitting in the same room as him. But he knew that was nothing but his mind playing tricks on him.

His mother was gone.

This girl just looked similar to her. That was all.

More importantly, he was interested in how to fight these fallen angles. Also find out what that woman was doing with Vergil. They had a plan of some kind going on, only he had no idea what it could be. He looked at the knives that had been placed in the table. Chase had made them and he had a talent for it. The knives were in different sizes and depths. The one Evalynn threw was long and very sharp. How she carried it without cutting herself while wearing that mini skirt and tight tank top he had idea.

" So, how did you know that this are was under attack?"

Eva leaned into Chase. " Simple. We track them with a scanner that is linked to their unqiue energy signature and we follow it. We were close to the city once we the signal. " She pulled her cell phone, turning it to show them. " The scanner is linked to our phones. So if we aren't in the truck, we still know about any attacks."

" Knives are the best way to cut the wings. That's why I make her the variety of throwing knives. I use the rifle from higher ground to watch her back and shot the wings if possible. " Chase spoke.

" How exactly are they fallen angels?" Kat asked. Which was a good question, Dante was interested in that as well.

Chase answered the question. " Basicly, they are souls that never wanted to repent for their sins and fell from grace. So instead of going to hell they come to earth and stay as they are. Unfallen."

That made sense.

Dante never really thought that angels could sin, yet they didn't seem to all want to give up there wordly ways. Not that he was going to go to heaven, but if someone wa sgiven the chance for repentence, he didn't know why someone wouldn't take that chance. He looked at Kat and saw the one good thing in his life. He wouldn't allow anything to take her away.

" So who was that woman, with my brother?"

" I have no idea what her name is. I know for a fact that she is a archangel." Evalynn said.

" How do you know?" Dante asked her.

" Her eyes." Chase responded. " Archangels have red eyes. The may look beautiful on the outside, but the are pure demonic on the inside. "

Demonic angel. This just seemed to be getting more and more interesting. Now the only was that, his own brother was involved with her. He knew it was soemthing bad. He was going to be stopped. But before, that they had to figure out what it was they were after.

Eva sighed, looking Dante straight in the eye. " Archangels are always and I mean always drawn to power seekers. If Vergil is power hungry or even greedy with power already. Then that explains her appearence with him.

Well that was it. Dante was after more power for himself, and that woman was helping him. Exactly what was he after? What was so powerful he had to get team up with an angel, with an army of angels that looked liked like a corpses?

" Do archangels have a goal that they all go for or are they all different?" Kat asked breaking he silence.

Chase shook his head. " No. The goals from whoever that are drawn too are different. They may have several people that are the same or similar, but no one is exactly the same. This guy's goal most be powerful for her to even allow him to have use of her army."

Eva stood up and gave a small smile. " We better get going and gather all the information we can get and sare it with you." she picked up her knives from the table. " How can we reach you?"

" We have no phone so it would be best to just come here. How can we reach you?" Dante said.

Eva shook her head. " No. I'm sorry but it's best if we just meet you here."

Dante arched a brow at her. She was more then willing to help them fight. Yet she didn't wnat to tell them how to reach her. Why? After all she had just shown them that she owned a cell phone.

For now he had to just go with it. He wasn't sure of he could find out any of this on his own. He first had thought the angels had been winged demons. So he and Kat needed all the help they could get.

He nodded. " All right. Be in touch."

Evalynn nodded, taking Chase's hand as they left. Neither spoke as they hurried outside. Going down the steps, and getting in the truck. Chase saw her face. Something was wrong. " Babe?"

" I'm fine." she choked out.

" Yeah I don't think so. Tell me." He kissed her hand. " Talk."

Evalynn looked ta him. " How am I suppose to do this? I can't fight one and fight along side the other. I seached for two years. How can this be happening? And that bitch of a angel is apart of this. What is she after?"

" I have no idea. But will get her. This time we are better an stronger. And got extra help."

Evalynn nodded. He was right. She just didn't want this to go south. And that was exactly what she was afaird of. That angel had been a thron in her side for several years. She may have told Dant eand Kat that they had no idea who she was. But she had score to settle with her.

Vergil held Grabrella down on his bed, pushing into her body hard. Her legs wrapped around his waist . Her ankels locked, aching her back taking him even deeper in her body. Flipping him over ont he bed she rode him hard and fast. Taking him as deep as she wanted. Taking control of the fun. She was enjoying him More then she ahd anyone else she had found wanting power. His craving for it was so strong. All it did was grow within her to have it as well.

Vergil groaned as her felt her growing tighter around him. He reached his hand up gripping her neck pulling her down claiming her mouth with demand and hard need. His hand moved up in her hair gripping her golden strands. He came inside her. Groaning even more and he felt her contract around her. Her body laying on his.

" For an angel, you enjoy the flesh very much."

Gabrella laughed. Lifiting her head to kiss him again. " Your love of power is so great. You make me crave so much. Which gives me even more pleasure on helping you."

Vergil held her in his lap, sitting up on the bed. " I beleive you have yet to explain were where the the last potal is."

" Why my powerful Vergil, " Gabrella spoke, her voice smooth and carressing over his skin. " Didn't you feel the power coming from your old home? The strong engery just flowing from the ground and walls." she smiled at him.

He loved when she gave that evil grin. Made him want more.

He had felt the strange amount of energy fromt he house. Something he had not felt before. When he had first been reunied with Dante he had taken him there to reveal their parents paast to him. Not once did he feel his father's power or any that he had sealed away. But now, he had felt it.

Getting to that portal to Hell would be easy. Dante being the sacrifice would also be easy considerign he lives in the house. Not that he could beat his brother in a fight. He had other question for his angel. " How do I open the gate the Heaven to gain the power for my own?"

Gabrella run her nails down the back of his neck. Kissing him again. Biting his botton lip. Her red eyes staying with his.

" Once you open the gate to Hell and have your two sacrifices, you can open the gate to Heaven spilling the both of the one you want. "

" And open the gate to Hell?" Vergil asked.

" And to open that gate, " She pressed her body closer to his, " all you need to do is kill one of them."

Killing Dante would mean he would never have a challenge. He wanted to keep his brother around for a little bit longer. Another thing that had caught his attention earlier as well was the girl that had interrupted them. Vergil has seen her face. His disbelief had shocked him.

She had looked exactly like his mother.

He knew in that moment she was one one that Gabrella had mentioned to him. She was the his sister. She was the last child of Sparta.


End file.
